marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurt Wagner
Kurt Wagner, aka The Incredible Nightcrawler, is a mutant who can teleport himself to wherever he wants as long as he knows where he is going. Biography ''X2: X-Men United Nightcrawler is brainwashed with a fluid from Willaim Stryker's mutant son, Jason, in order to attempt an assassination on the President of the United States. The opening scenes of the movie are almost a showcase of Nightcrawler's powers, with him engaging the Secret Service, easily defeating them and nearly killing the President. Later, Storm and Jean Grey are sent to find him and bring him back to the mansion, under Xavier's orders and Wagner returns with them. He helps Storm save children and students from the Xavier Institute who were kidnapped by Stryker's forces and helps Storm stop Stryker's Dark Cerebro machine at the Alkali Lake facility and joins the team at the end. He uses his teleportation to save the lives of three X-Men during the film—Rogue when she is sucked out of the damaged X-Jet and Storm and Charles Xavier when Stryker's Cerebro was destroyed. He is last seen alongside the X-Men confronting the president about the speech addressing mutants that is about to be delivered. It is clear the president recognizes him from earlier. Character traits Nightcrawler is a mutant from Germany, where he performed in the circus. He has the ability to teleport. He decorated his blue skin with "angelic symbols" which reflected his faith and devout practice of Catholicism. This form of artistic body modification was self-inflicted brands or scars: "One for every sin". Real Name: Kurt Wagner Current Alias: Nightcrawler Alignment: Good Affiliation: The Munich Circus, X-Men Relatives: Mystique (mother, though left ambiguous) Base of Operations: Cathedral Place of Birth: Germany Relationships *Storm - Friend and Teammate *Jean Grey - Friend and Teammate *Cyclops - Teammate *Wolverine - Teammate *Rogue - Save and Teammate *Pyro - Former Teammate *Iceman - Teammate *Mystique - Mother in video game *Azazel - Possible father *John Wraith - Father in video game Trivia * In ''X-Men: The Official Game which fills in the gap between X2: X-Men United and X-Men: The Last Stand, Nightcrawler tells Xavier he does not want to be an X-Man, for their lives are too violent and he is a peaceful man. * It has not yet been stated who is Nightcrawler's father in the film series. Although he and Mystique had a brief conversation in X2, there was no reference to the fact that she is his mother like she is in the comics. However, the introduction of Azazel in X-Men: First Class, as well as the fact that both join Magneto's Brotherhood Of Mutants at the end of the film, means that a relationship between the two could be explored in a sequel. * Another popular theory is that John Wraith, who appeared in X-Men Origins: Wolverine, ''is Nightcrawler's father due to his teleporting abilities. This was even confirmed in the movie's tie-in game but the game is non-canon. Gallery ''X2: X-Men United Nightcrawler2.jpg|Nightcrawler unknowingly tries to assassinate the president in X2: X-Men United Nightcrawler thumb.jpg|Nightcrawlwer tries to assassinate the president. Nightcrawler1.jpg|Alan Cumming as Nightcrawler poster04t.jpg|Promotional poster for X2: X-Men United Nightcrawler.png|Kurt in church sanctuary Teleport.png|Nightcrawler teleporting 2011-06-24_084211_nightcrawler09_lrg.jpg|Kurt Wagner: Man of God Nightcrawler-alan-cumming.jpg|Nightcrawler aboard the X-Men's Blackbird Pdc_mystiquenightcrawler.jpg|Kurt with his illegitimate mother, Mystique Nightcrawler02_lrg.jpg|Nightcrawler with Storm and Jean Grey Xmen-storm.jpg|Nightcrawler assisting Storm Nightcrawlerpromo.jpg|Promotional Image Tumblr_lbmkwl3cCk1qdgu7bo1_400.jpg|Promotional Image Nightcrawler11111111111qo2.jpg|Promotional Image Xmen-2.jpg|Nightcrawler wearing a custom X-Men Uniform in X-Men: The Official Game. He later leaves the team as he is morally unable to cope with their violent life style. Nightcrawler_02.jpg|Circus Flyer advertising "The Incredible Nightcrawler" Category:Mutants Category:X-Men characters Category:Heroes Category:Earth-10005 Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Characters with Teleportation Category:Characters with Agility Category:German Characters Category:Mutants Category:X-Men characters Category:Heroes Category:Earth-10005 Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Characters with Teleportation Category:Characters with Agility Category:German Characters Category:Mutants Category:X-Men characters Category:Heroes Category:Earth-10005 Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Characters with Teleportation Category:Characters with Agility Category:German Characters